


The Witch’s Charm

by Rapis_Razuri



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, No Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, The Lady's Favor, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/pseuds/Rapis_Razuri
Summary: Saying goodbye never gets easier, especially when he is leaving for a battle from which he may not return.





	The Witch’s Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts III Countdown Challenge  
> Day 18 (January 11th): Charms

"Is everything ready?”

As an answer, he zipped up his black coat. In the quiet of his room in Radiant Garden’s nearly empty castle, the sound of such a simple action was deafening.

Roxas turned around to face her. He’d spent the last hour debating on what to say to her as he went through his stock of potions, ethers, and elixirs and came up with nothing satisfactory. He knew in his heart what was the right thing to do, but it still felt like he was breaking a promise in the process.

“Yeah,” he replied casually, “Just waiting on Cid. He wants to make sure the cloaking mechanism works before we leave.”

She nodded once, brisk and professional. “That’s good. The longer you can keep your approach a secret, the better.”

Her gesture… The way she spoke… It was all seemed to come from a stranger. Despite the fact they were their own people now, that they can finally be together without having to rely on Sora and Kairi, Naminé had never seemed more far away. The joy of their successful rescues and following reunion had been cut short by Xehanort’s attack and overshadowed by Sora’s capture.

Roxas knew he was not to blame for what happened. In the chaos of it all, it hadn’t been clear _who_ had been Xehanort’s actual target, Sora or Roxas - perhaps even both of them - but freeing Roxas had left Sora’s heart vulnerable, making it easier for Xehanort to take him, so the feeling was nonetheless there and with it, a need to make things right.

The hectic days that followed hadn’t allowed much time for small talk regardless of how much he wanted it. Roxas devoted himself to preparing for the upcoming battles with Xehanort’s Seekers of Darkness, while Naminé threw herself into repairing lost memories to save the last heart still sleeping within Sora’s.

And now… time was up. They finally had a solid lead on Sora’s whereabouts and they needed to move quickly if they wanted to save him.

Thus here they were, awkwardly standing there in Roxas’s room, wanting to fix whatever went wrong between them before their next separation, but not knowing where to start.

“Naminé-”

“Roxas-”

Her eyes widened before her face broke into a smile for the first time in days. Feeling a little hot in his cheeks, Roxas averted his gaze and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“You first, Naminé.”

Just like that her laughter gone and she was serious again. “I wanted you to know I won’t be fixing any more memories until Sora is rescued,” she said, “I don’t want something to happen at a bad time, so I’ll wait until you all come back before I continue.”

Roxas nodded, understanding the necessity of Naminé’s decision, even if it meant having to wait even longer to remember everything he’d forgotten. It was frustrating, knowing he was on the verge of remembering Xion completely, but unable to do so.

But... As much as he ached to see his dear friend again, it was Naminé who stood before him now and Naminé who he was leaving behind.

“Get some rest, okay?” Roxas said finally, reaching out and taking her hand. The bags under her eyes were obvious to anyone who cared to look, especially with her pale complexion. “You’ve been working too hard, Naminé. One thing at a time.”

She always seemed so strong to him, a rock to lean against, to support him, but perhaps it wasn’t quite fair to her. She had yet to open up to him about her past, but from what he’d gathered from Axel - _Lea_. It’s Lea - and Riku, and pieces of Sora’s own lost memories, he knew it wasn’t a happy one.

She survived that, but it didn’t mean she hadn’t picked up scars along the way. Roxas didn’t want her to go through anything like that again. She’d been there when he needed someone and he wanted to return the favor somehow.

“I’m more worried about you,” Naminé said, carefully removing her hand from his. “I’ll have Merlin and the Restoration Committee to protect me, but you...”

Roxas stared dumbly at his empty hand for a moment before looking her in the eyes. “I’ll be alright,” he said, “We’ll save Sora and… I’ll come back.” He _had_ to believe in their success. Leaving Sora in Xehanort’s grasp was not an option, but saving him was going to be difficult - and dangerous. Roxas _was_ going to fight his hardest to make sure everyone came back safely, but saying it out loud to her, in the manner of a promise, made that goal seem more tangible and _real,_ rather than simply an idle thought passing through his mind.

Naminé’s expression softened, giving way to a small affectionate smile. She reached into her jacket - _his_ jacket, actually - pocket and pulled out an unfamiliar white silk ribbon embroidered with yellow stars. “Merlin helped me make this is for you,” she said, “I know you prefer to use two keyblades when you fight, but now that you and Ven…” She floundered. It wasn’t like her, to be at a loss for words like this.

Naminé swallowed. “Roxas, I _swear_ I did nothing to your memories-”

“I know,” he interrupted quickly, immediately realizing what she feared he was thinking, “I trust you.”

“I still should have said something first.”

“You meant no harm by it.”

“I assure you I didn’t,” she said, firm and serious, before she turned self-conscious again. “Well… um, anyway…” Naminé held up the ribbon again. “I should have used something else,” she mumbled, “An accessory, maybe. Or even a wayfinder, but… The point is, if I’m right, it will let you use two keyblades again.”

“It’s perfect,” Roxas told her, touched. it was the sentiment behind the gift that mattered rather than the form it took. “Thank you.”

Shaking off his left glove, he held out his bare wrist and allowed her to tie the token there with a secure, but comfortable knot. When she finished, Naminé continued to hold his hand on both her own. This time, she seemed very reluctant to let go.

They were standing very closely now.

_When did that happen?_

Without thinking, Roxas found his eyes looking towards her lips. As though in response, Naminé tilted her head to the side, blinking slowly as she gazed up at him through her lashes.

Throat suddenly dry, Roxas had to swallow before trying to speak again. Naminé, however, raised a finger to her lips. “Try summoning your keyblades,” she said, a teasing glint in her eyes as she let go. “Both of them.”

With a nod, Roxas did as she instructed. The last time he’d used his two keyblades had been to fight Sora. Anger and powerlessness - and a touch of grief - had been the emotions he’d been feeling then, but instead he found himself thinking of the last day of his false summer vacation, of how _powerless_ he was when DiZ dragged Naminé away from him, how _angry_ he was when he regained his memories only to have nothing left to protect.

Stealing a glance at Naminé now, he vowed it won’t happen again.  _Whatever happened in the past doesn’t matter anymore. I’m going to protect you from now on. No matter what._

Twin flashes of light and darkness were accompanied by the familiar sound of Oathkeeper and Oblivion appearing in his hands and the less familiar, but very pleasant sound of a little gasp of joy from Naminé.

Roxas lifted Oathkeeper to eye level, grinning like mad, but his excitement changed to confusion when he noticed the keychain had changed from Kairi’s wayfinder to… a yellow star-shaped charm.

Naminé gasped, shock and recognition in her blue eyes.

Before he could ask he about the keychain, a loud crash outside his room caused them both to look away from the charm and towards the open door.

“Roxas!” It was Axel ( _Lea_ , a voice chided in his head) calling from the end of the hall. “Ship’s ready to go! You coming?”

Roxas groaned. Naminé giggled into her hand.

“I’ll tell you later,” she said with a smile, reaching up and taking his hood in both her hands and drawing it up over his blond spikes for him. “I know we haven’t talked much lately, but if you’d like… we can fix that when you come back.”

“I would like that a lot, Naminé.”

She smiled. “But first… you’ll have come back to me, okay?”

“I will,” Roxas vowed. He didn’t know what, exactly, had spurred him to do such a thing, but he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. “It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Phoenix-Dower for coming up with the title, which is based off “The Lady’s Favor” trope.


End file.
